


Mariposas en el pene.

by Wonmikamon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonmikamon/pseuds/Wonmikamon
Summary: Chanhee siente mariposas en su pene cada vez que Juyeon está cerca.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mariposas en el pene.

Últimamente siento algo raro en mi entrepierna, es como si hubieran animales que dieran pequeñas revoloteadas por todas partes, mientras que una sensación de cosquilleo y pulsación se extiende por toda la longitud. Lo peor y aún mas raro es que solo lo siento cuando el está cerca, lo que lo hace aún más incómodo porque no entiendo qué está pasando exactamente.

Tengo miedo de preguntarle a alguien y que me diga que moriré en 2 horas.

Chanhee cerró las piernas al ver a Juyeon venir hacia él, estaban en verano, un cálido verano con uniformes para tal estación, el antiguo y viejo saco de Juyeon estaba en su armario, aplastado y derrumbado como sus calificaciones.

Aquel sólo llegó frente a la mesa en donde se encotraba Chanhee.  
Sus brazos desnudos salían por los agujeros de su camiseta blanca que estaba desabrochada por encima de los dos botones permitidos, sus manos se colocaron sobre la mesa con una ligera presión que a pesar de ser tan leve fue lo suficiente para mostrar sus venas saltadas desde sus manos hasta perderse a lo lejos de sus brazos.

Chanhee tragó duro.

Juyeon se sentó finalmente y Chanhee pudo ver cómo el más alto movía un poco su cabello para alejarlo de su cara sudada, pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su frente, posiblemente por jugar un rápido partido de bastquetbol con Hyunjae de segundo A.

Juyeon se acomodó en su asiento y sus piernas tocaron las contrarias, Chanhee sólo intentó alejarse un poco como autodefensa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Siguió Chanhee.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Cómo?

—Como si tuviera algo en la cara.

—Ah, sí... había confundido tu nariz con algún tipo de insecto. —Choi dijo relajadamente como si no se lo hubiera comido con la mirada hace unos segundos.

—ja, ja, esos chistes ya son muy viejos. Deberías hacer mejores. —Juyeon volteó hacia Chanhee y le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa, éste último le vio mal.

—Yah Juyeon, ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso. Tengo que volver a acomodarme el cabello cada vez que haces eso.

Juyeon solo lo vio gracioso con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Puedes dejar de sonreír? —Chanhee vio como el otro seguía sonriendo y aguantando la risa—. ¿Qué tanto me miras con esa tonta sonrisa?

—Lo siento, es que pareciera como si tuvieras un nido en la cabeza. —Juyeon dijo y comenzó a reírse a lo bajo.

—Deja de reírte y ayúdame que no traigo mi celular.

El de cabellos azules se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para sentarse frente a Chanhee, dentro del mismo asiento, Choi se sobresaltó cuando vio a Juyeon tan cerca, con su altura pudo haberlo ayudado desde su lugar, ¿cuál era el afán de siempre estar tan cercas? ¿A Juyeon no le incomodaba aquello como a Chanhee?

—A ver, volteate, te voy a hacer más guapo. —Chanhee río y sin reclamos volteó solamente su cabeza, no abriría las piernas para acomodarse mejor en el asiento, no con Juyeon a menos de 10 centímetros de él, bueno, ni en 30 metros, o ni siquiera estando en su mente.

—¿Es posible eso? —Chanhee dijo.

—No lo creo. —Juyeon acomodó los cabellos castaños del otro, se había quitado el rosa hacía ya unos días y a decir verdad se miraba mejor, su amigo conseguiría novia cuando quisiera, era demasiado lindo, alto, y dotaba de una voz magestuosa.

—¿Ya? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Ya se fueron los pájaros?

—Uh, lo siento Chanhee, fue una lucha difícil. —Juyeon alejó sus manos de su cabello y abstuvo sus ganas de volver a revolverlo—. Listo. —Se paró del asiento e hizo una seña de "ok" con sus manos-. Ahora ya puedes ir por allí y dejar de estar soltero.

Chanhee alzó una ceja y lo juzgó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres?

—¿Tú tampoco?

—Claro que sí, solo que no se ha dado la ocasión. —Juyeon se acomodó en su lugar levantando ligeramente sus cejas al igual que Chanhee.

—Siempre dices eso.

—Y es verdad, pero si consigo novia te dejaré solo. —Chanhee lo vio confundido a punto de reírse.

—Qué considerado eres Juyeon. Pero aún tengo amigos en otras clases.

—Pero ninguno es Juyeon Lee, quien te acompaña a casa y va hacia a ti cada vez que le llamas.

—Ah está bien Juyeon, no tengas novia. Te quiero solo para mí.

Chanhee se acercó a la mesa descruzando sus piernas sin darse cuenta. Por un momento olvidó que aquello sonaba un poco raro.

—Tranquilo, hay Juyeon para todos. —El peliazul le guiñó un ojo a su amigo mientras que le sonría descaradamente y se iba del lugar al escuchar la campana.

—Mierda.

Otra vez las estúpidas mariposas en su pene.

Juyeon se dirigió a su próxima clase que era matemáticas, tenía un pre-examen y no podía llegar tarde.  
El profesor era el famoso Jacob Bae, guapo, alto (bueno llegaba al promedio) y también el mejor maestro de inglés, aunque últimamente un tal Kevin le estaba haciendo competencia. Lo más hablado de su profesor de matemáticas era su rigurosa actitud dentro del ámbito académico, no podía llegar un minuto tarde a clase, Jacob cerraría la puerta, no podía utilizar para nada su celular en clase, o Jacob se lo quitaría y lo mandaría a dirección, no podía hacer nada fuera de lo permitido pues Jacob no daba segundas oportunidades.

Entró al salón 10 minutos antes, su profesor ya estaba ahí, traía una resma de hojas ya impresas y listas para su utilidad, Juyeon jadeó un segundo. No era el examen-examen, pero si obtenía una mala calificación podría irle bastante mal, era Jacob, podías esperar cualquier cosa de él.

Por el otro lado del aula, un chico de cabello azabache dejó verse a través de la puerta, vio a Jacob y éste hizo un ademán para que entrara. Era Kevin Moon, el otro maestro de inglés que también impartía artes en el segundo turno.

—¡Buenos días Profesor Jacob! —El animado profesor de inglés saludó al otro con una sonrisa bastante linda. Traía unos papeles en su mano, de los cuales 2 terminaron en las manos de Jacob.

—Buen día, Kevin. —El rubio no solía llamarlo aún "maestro", Kevin apenas había salido de la universidad y obtenido su licenciatura, era muy joven por lo que tenía la confianza para solo llamarlo Kevin.

—Esas son las hojas de las que se habló en la reunión, soy el encargado de la actividad por lo que las estoy entregando personalmente en los minutos libres, llénela con cuidado y entréguemela cuando haya terminado. —Kevin explicó rápido y cuidadoso viendo hacia las hojas que ya sostenía Jacob, apartó su mirada de los papeles, lo vio y le sonrió.  
Jacob solo levantó levemente su comisura derecha.

—Está bien, las tendré listas a la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Oh perfecto! Entonces nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Juyeon vio como su profesor de artes hacia una leve reverencia a Jacob y se alejaba alegremente de su salón, era muy entusiasta aquel maestro, nunca había conocido a alguien así de lindo a la hora de impartir clases, podría considerar artes su materia favorita, después de deportes.

Jacob suspiró pesadamente en su lugar y vio hacia el reloj plateado de su muñeca, faltaba un minuto para la clase y Juyeon lo sabía perfectamente, esperaba ansioso poder terminar rápido con aquel pre-examen.  
Vio como su maestro se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta, obviamente para cerrarla y no permitir que ningún retardado lo interrumpiera, pero justamente como si le estuvieran leyendo la mente, Eric apareció corriendo por el pasillo.

Llegó justamente a tiempo, la alarma en el reloj de Jacob comenzó a sonar despacio, apenas era audible para los primeros alumnos de las columnas. Eric se sabía perfectamente aquel sonido, no había ninguna clase con Jacob en la que no llegara justo a tiempo o incluso tarde, algunos hacían sus apuestas en si alcanzaría o no.

—Pasa Eric, antes de que me arrepienta y haga como que llegaste tarde.

—¡Sí! —Eric casi gritó y se dirigió a su asiento al fondo del salón, justo a lado de la ventana y a 3 asientos de Juyeon. 

Jacob tomó la resma de hojas y comenzó a repartirla a cada fila, así comenzando con la tortura para Juyeon en los últimos 50 minutos.

Por otro lado Chanhee se encontraba recitando la tabla periódica en su mente. Había salido de su asiento en cuanto Juyeon se fue, aquella sensación en su entrepierna lo agobiaba, pero había aprendido en los últimos días a manejarlo de una manera bastante rara. Olvidaba completamente que Juyeon existía y comenzaba a practicar toda la tabla periódica mientras que saltaba un poco y medio intentaba correr, parecía un tanto extraño si alguien llegaba a verlo, pero era 99% eficaz. Las mariposas perdían sus alas y el ganaba su estabilidad. Tenía suerte de no tener clase en ese momento, no podría estar armando su maqueta de electrónica mientras que pensaba en elementos químicos. 

Paró su recorrido frente a los pasillos del salón de Juyeon. Y rápidamente dio la vuelta hacia el lado contrario, no sabía que hacía ahí, el no conocía a nadie de ese salón, y menos a un tal Juyeon, que era alto, fuerte, con manos grandes, una sonrisa perfecta, un olor bastante fuerte al momento de sudar pero uno demasiado agradable al aire libre, y qué decir de sus habilidades deportivas, aquel tamaño lo hacía encestar hábilmente cada canasta de una forma sorprendente, haciendo su cabello de un lado a otro mientras que las gotas de sudor se iban acumulando en su frente, no se veía mal a pesar de las condiciones, aquello incluso lo hacía ver más guapo y ¿sexy?

Chanhee se pegó mentalmente en la frente, era incómodo pensar aquello, no era normal estar pensando aquello de su amigo, eran amigos, los amigos no piensan que sus amigos son sexys a menos que sea para bromear. Los chicos solo piensan en que las chicas son sexys, aquellas que usan bikinis o sus faldas arriba de la rodilla, no sus tontos amigos. ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

Volvió a despejar su mente, por suerte no sintió ninguna anomalía con los pensamientos anteriores.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado a darle varias vueltas a la escuela hasta que vio a su mejor amigo caminar hacia él.

Chanhee estaba jodido, nunca podría alejarse de Juyeon o dejar de pensar en él, malditas sean las mariposas que se habían equivocado de lugar a la hora de alojarse en su cuerpo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esta historia en vez de dormir (jeje siempre quise decir eso) así que no hay muchas expectativas de un proyecto grandeee, es sumamente cliché tanto la historia como la forma de escribirla así que lo siento por eso, pero espero que a alguien le entretenga en su tiempo para leer cosas raras:-)  
> bye bye  
> Stan junew


End file.
